Every time a security vendor creates or updates virus definitions, fingerprint databases, or malware-detection heuristics, there is the chance that such definitions, databases, and heuristics may result in mistakenly identifying a legitimate file as malicious. Such mistakes, often referred to as “false positives,” may be extremely disruptive and costly for enterprises since they can result in the deletion or removal of legitimate, and potentially essential, files and software from computing devices within the enterprise. As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for systems and methods for aiding in the elimination of false-positive malware detections within enterprises.